capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Crualian Civil War
The Second Crualian Civil War, also known as the Second Civil War of Cruale and the Crualian Upheaval, was a large war that took place on the small island nation of Cruale from 2046 to 2048, resulting in overthrow and death of General Lorenzo Del Totatsili. The war, overall, is a direct byproduct from the events of Operation Just Deserts. The War Shortly after the conclusion of Operation Just Deserts, anxious rebels began to attack various Crualian militants, as well as facilities and vehicles. The island erupted into insurgent guerilla warfare for the next three weeks, and then an active rebel army declared its state of being at the end of Junith, 2046. Monte Montero , Ted Weston, and Estavo Pereira traversed the small nation's geography to meet with the rebels, and soon thereafter assumed commanding roles within its ranks. Ted Weston, now as makeshift general, sent word out to Harbitros that two Concordian training experts would be needed in fully utilizing the will and efficiency of the rebellion. On Quintillitus VII, 2046, a convoy of Concordian V43 Warbirds arrived on rebel-occupied territory in Cruale. Weapons specialist Kristina Ross and training instructor Jeriel Bryd disembarked from their transport and met with Monte and Ted. Over the course of the next three months, they would train the majority of the rebels to accurately wield weaponry and endure a harsh war. On Penulber XI, 2046, Totatsili's forced besieged a town at the outskirts of rebel territory, bombing it to smithereens. All civilians were killed in the onslaught, which was estimated to have been around 479 innocents. The rebels were furious, and revolted in a series of bombings against Crualian militant outposts. On Penulber XXV, 2046, the rebels invaded a large military compound in the southeastern state of Pola Costoca, and after a three-day battle -- later known as the Siege of Fort Sylandrus -- overtook the facility from Totatsili's military. A small squadron of IU infantry arrived to aid the rebels on Wintraend VI, 2046, led by IU Security President Ambra Madruga. She met with Monte Montero and thanked him for all he has done for the Crualian populace. Ambra then began to make speeches and direct filming of the atrocities committed by Crualian militants as the war continued. She also arrived to be a symbol of freedom for the embattled rebels. JT374.png|The fiery wreckage of Totatsili's helicopter JT378.png|A wounded Totatsili crawling from the flaming wreckage JT380.png|Monte Montero confronting Cruale's dictator JT384.png|Ditto JT389.png|Ditto JT396.png|Lorenzo Del Totatsili immediately after being shot through the chest The war continued violently throughout Threshannual to Baey of 2047. On Baey XX, 2047, Monte led a campaign that Ted Weston had devised, where a small group of rebels would cause a violent commotion in the major Crualian city of Covona, and when the military's attention was focused on the event, Rebel forces would storm the capital -- Madribell -- and overtake it. The onslaught proved successful, through it had taken five days to fully capture the capital, as Totatsili's presence was heavily guarded. When Madribell fell to rebel influence, Lorenzo Del Totatsili escaped within a helicopter. Monte Montero, determined to end the war then and there, grappled onto Totatsili's mode of escape with his HEA-issued macrofilament grappling device and began to battle the bodyguards from the outside. After sufficient damage taken to the vehicle, the helicopter spiraled down into the rocky eastern coast of Cruale, crashing. A wounded Lorenzo Del Totatsili crawled from the wreckage, almost engulfed by flames -- but stopped at the feet of Monte Montero, who had escaped the crash entirely. After the two confronted one another, Monte Montero shot Totatsili and made sure he was dead, as he watched the body burn in the wreckage. Monte Montero returned to Madribell, and celebrated with the rebels, Ted, Estavo, Kristina, Jeriel, and Ambra. Aftermath The Second Crualian Civil War brought forth democratic elections to the Republic of Cruale, thus re-establishing freedom across the nation. The presence of Extrema Caeli was also removed, either by retreaters -- or by Harbian and rebel forces driving them off. Category:Events Category:Wars & Battles Category:Mercenary Wars Category:Isteroxe